Si tu savais comme j'en crève
by lyra.will
Summary: One Shot Slash HPDM Ils s'aiment mais la marque lui brûle déjà le bras. C'est trop tard, Harry...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Si tu savais comme j'en crève...

**Auteur:** lyra.will

**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent (hélas...) à JKRowling

**Note de l'auteur: **Alors là j'ai plusieurs choses à dire:

Tout d'abord, cette fic parle essentiellement d'une relation entre deux hommes et contient notamment un Lemon alors homophobes abstenez vous...

Pourquoi, tout à coup, faire une fic sur le couple Harry/Draco? Car j'en suis tombée amoureuse très récemment. Et, pour cela, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Artoung et ses fics extraordinaires...! Merci à toi de m'avoir fait découvrir un couple qui est devenu mon préféré...!

Deuxièmement, je me suis apperçu, en relisant mon histoire que, en ce qui concernait Draco, je passais souvent du style indirect au style direct...et je n'ai pas voulu changé car j'écris souvent sous...l'impulsion du moment lol alors désolé pour ceux que ça gène...

Troisièmement je vous conseille de lire cette fic avec une chanson en fond...assez triste. Je vous conseille Elysium de la Bo de Gladiator lol bon je sais que tout le monde ne l'a pas sous la main mais c'est avec cella là que j'ai écris cette fic (j'ecris preque toujours en musique) et elle correspond parfaitement je trouve!

Et dernièrement, je voudrais dédier cette histoire à Méril, qui ne la lira jamais...pas parce qu'elle n'est plus là mais parce que je ne la lui ferait jamais lire. Merci d'être là pour moi tout simplement. Je t'aime.

Ah oui je voulais rajouter une dernière choses également...je suis consciente que parfois certaines de mes phrases peuvent sembler...dénuées de sens, ou tout simplement imcompréhensibles. Il est vrai que je laisse sous silence beaucoup de choses mais c'est mon style tout simplement, j'essaye peut être de faire appel à votre imagination alors ne m'en voulez pas trop...

...et bien sur, **Bonne lecture!**

**Si tu savais comme j'en crève...**

Les garçons de l'aurore

Glissent leur corps

Dans des jeans usés

Ils passent des doigts nerveux

Dans leurs cheveux

Et s'en vont au-dehors

Ils ont au fond des yeux

Les rêves des plus forts

Les guerres qu'ils font encore

Quand l'aube les voit marcher par deux

_(Les filles de l'Aurore de William Sheller)_

_Il_ était parti. A jamais il le savait. L'espoir l'avait abandonné. Pourquoi ? Tant de souffrances alors qu'il venait de découvrir le bonheur, tant de peines alors que celles-ci venaient de s'effacer brusquement. Pourquoi ce vent si froid alors que les rayons du soleil l'avait transpercés ?

Harry se releva. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passé là, assis par terre à même le sol, près du lac, noir et sombre, qui correspondait parfaitement à ses sentiments, à son humeur.

« Protége moi de ce que je suis » _Ses_ paroles le hantaient désespérément, sans relâche, le traquant partout, même dans son sommeil, dans ses rêves, ses cauchemars…

_Il_ ne reviendrait plus, il était trop tard. Pourquoi s'en était-il rendu compte trop tard ? Pourquoi ?

Le souffle violent du vent le percuta de plein fouet mais il ne sentait rien, sa blessure était trop profonde, il était bien trop meurtri pour éprouver quoi que soit d'autres que de la douleur, une infinie douleur, une douleur qui ne cesserait jamais il le savait, qui ne pourrait que s'atténuer doucement au fil du temps mais qui ne le quitterait pas.

Il fit quelques pas dans la neige, laissant des traces noires sur l'immaculée blancheur. Souillant la fine pellicule étincelante sous le soleil timide qui se cachait à moitié derrière la barrière de nuages gris. Il toucha du bout des doigts la fine cicatrice qui s'étalait sur le haut de son front en forme d'éclair. Il sourit tristement, ce geste lui rappelant des choses inoubliables, des choses qu'_Il_ avait fait, des choses qui l'avaient rendu plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais pensé l'être, des choses exceptionnelles, des choses que _lui_ seul avait eu le droit de faire, pouvait faire tout simplement.

Il se sentit mieux tout à coup. Le vent n'avait pas cessé de souffler mais un des rayons du soleil était venu lui caresser doucement le visage, lui faisant plisser les yeux. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps fermées. Il fallait qu'il continue à vivre. C'est ce qu'_Il_ aurait voulu il le savait mais…C'était si dur. Continuer alors qu'_Il_ n'était plus là avec lui. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, il le _lui_ avait dit. _Il_ avait dit tant de choses, il se les rappelait toutes pour les avoir gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire de peur de les oublier un jour quand les souvenirs commenceraient inexorablement à s'effacer.

« Protège moi de ce que je suis » Il l'aurait tant voulu mais il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu. S'il s'y était pris plus tôt peut être, beaucoup plu tôt, s'il s'était rendu compte,…il avait tout gâché, il le savait. Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ? Il ne le désirait pas vraiment au fond mais ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur c'était que _lui,_ lui pardonne.

Une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue alors que son sourire persistait. Il se sentait mal, profondément.

* * *

Il était parti. Obligé. La souffrance lui meurtrissait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus à vrai dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire ses propres choix. Sa vie avait été orchestrée par son père, il avait tout décidé, même son avenir, son futur, son destin. Ce que lui aurait du choisir, les choix qu'il aurait du faire lui-même.

Il allait _Le_ rejoindre. Il était malade de dégoût. La haine l'envahissait mêlée très étroitement à une douleur diffuse qui se propageait sans discontinuer dans son corps, le faisant se sentir si mal qu'il espérait mourir, ne plus vivre, partir loin, très loin, trop loin.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il était plus fort que ça. Il ne voulait pas. Son père s'en rendrait compte, il le punirait, comme d'habitude mais beaucoup plus violemment vu l'heure qui approchait dangereusement. Mais être battu ne lui faisait plus rien, aucune quoi, son père avait bien fait son travail !Le temps semblait s'être tout à coup emballé, les heures passant à une vitesse folle, il ne les voyait même pas défiler.

« Protège moi de ce que je suis » Ses propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il aurait été préférable de dire « protège moi de ce que je ne suis pas » mais au fond il savait. Il savait que son destin était tracé depuis l'enfance, qu'il n'y aurait pas de discussion possible, pas de doutes, pas d'autres espoirs. Il devait le faire et il le ferait même s'il aurait préféré mourir. Même s'il allait mourir.

La mort ne lui faisait pas peur loin de la. Au contraire, elle était pour lui synonyme de délivrance, la seule délivrance possible avec…Non, il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne fallait pas. Il savait que c'était trop tard. Qu'_Il_ avait réagi trop tard. Pourquoi ? C'était la question fatidique, celle qui n'avait pas de réponses, celle à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais répondre. Celle qui le ferait souffrir à jamais, jusqu'à sa mort qu'il espérait prochaine.

Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt y aller. Il était mort de peur et c'était la première fois qu'il se l'avouait. Il y avait eu tant de premières fois avec _lui_. _Il_ lui avait fait découvrir tant de sentiments, bons ou mauvais. _Il_ l'avait amené à aimer, à s'aimer. Pour ce qu'il était réellement, pour ce qu'il valait vraiment.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flash Back_**

_Il profitait de ses derniers instants de liberté, de vie. Le départ était si proche. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Où peut être trop au contraire. _

_La brise était légère mais suffisante pour faire voleter ses mèches blondes qui s'éparpillaient le long de sa nuque et s'étalaient doucement sur son front lisse et pâle. _

_C'était une si belle journée. Qui s'achèverait rapidement, trop rapidement. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. La désillusion, l'espoir perdu, la peur et la tristesse se mêlaient pour le faire souffrir d'une manière indéfinissable. _

_Demain serait un autre jour, le départ pour une autre vie, pour une vie noire et sombre, ou tout amour serait à bannir à jamais. Il lui faudrait cacher son secret au plus profond de son cœur. Il pouvait le faire mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Pourrait-il désormais effacer ses sentiments alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à les extérioriser ? _

_Il ne sait pas. Il ne savait plus._

_Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter mais il ne se retourna pas. Il savait. Sans savoir pourquoi il avait tout de suite deviné._

_Il entendit la neige crisser sous les pas. Il sentit une odeur différente se répandre autour de lui. Inconsciemment, il leva doucement la tête, ferma les yeux et huma avec délice._

_L'autre se rapprochait lentement, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Il savait pourtant que Draco avait perçu sa présence._

_Draco ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait faire un seul geste, comme tétanisé. Il se sentait si calme et pourtant il pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre à une allure folle. Il se demandait si _lui_ l'entendait et si oui ce qu'_il_ pouvait en penser…S'_il_ en pensait quelque chose !_

_Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une forme se dessiner sur sa gauche. Elle était sombre, se détachant incroyablement sur le blanc nacré de la neige de décembre. Son souffle lui manqua brusquement et il se pencha légèrement en avant pour reprendre sa respiration. L'ombre s'était assise non loin de lui. Il la voyait floue, ne pouvant se résoudre à tourner les yeux vers elle. Ne pouvant affronter son plus lourd secret, celui qu'il cachait depuis trop longtemps. Celui qui, il le savait inconsciemment, devait sortir un jour ou l'autre. Aujourd'hui ?_

_Le silence était tel qu'il croyait entendre _son_ souffle. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler cette douce matinée du mois de Noël. Cela ne dérangeait pas Draco qui n'avait pas l'intention de briser cette harmonie délicieuse._

_Le vent ne faisait même plus bouger les branches désormais dénudées de toute leur verdure éclatante._

_Un croassement se fit entendre au loin et ce fut comme un signal qu'il ne comprit pas :_

_-Draco…_

_La voix lui fit mal. Il savait que le dialogue qui allait suivre ne pourrait rien changer, ne pourrait le faire revenir en arrière de quelques façons que ce soit. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas y participer, préférant ignorer cette voix qui avait prononcé son prénom comme jamais personne auparavant ne l'avait fait. _

_Il aurait voulu plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles, empêcher l'autre de continuer, s'enfuir au courant. Loin, très loin._

_Mais pourtant il ne fit rien de tout cela, se contentant d'attendre, se haïssant pour l'espoir brûlant qu'il sentait naître en lui, se détestant d'être aussi faible._

_Il se promit de ne pas prononcer un seul mot, sachant qu'il pourrait enfreindre la promesse qu'il s'était faite, à savoir qu'_il_ ne sache jamais, qu'_il_ ne soit jamais au courant. Il ne voulait pas se trahir mais il savait qu'il trahissait son cœur depuis trop longtemps et de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit, en l'obligeant à se taire, à refouler ses sentiments, à brûler en lui toute forme d'amour qu'elle qu'est soit._

_Il savait pourtant qu'il allait craquer, c'était écrit quelque part. Il sentit avec un mélange de surprise et d'amertume ses yeux s'embuer. Il ricana silencieusement. Il était pathétique._

_Il étendit ses longues jambes devant lui, ne se souciant pas de la neige fondue qui s'insinuait lentement à travers son jean._

_Il entendit un léger soupir venant de sa gauche, il voulut tourner la tête mais se retient au dernier moment. L'harmonie silencieuse commençait à devenir lourde, opaque et il savait que l'autre aussi pouvait le sentir. Il fallait briser le silence, le réduire à néant mais il ne voulait pas parler, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à dire._

_L'ombre n'avait toujours pas bougée, il se demanda quand est ce qu'elle allait se décider à approcher, si elle le désirait bien entendu._

_Comme si leurs pensées avaient été connectées, il vit un mouvement se profiler à ses côtés._

_L'ombre se rapprochait. Cette fois elle fut bruyante, comme si elle désirait que Draco sache qu'elle était là et qu'il en prenne bien conscience._

_Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était _lui_ tout craché. _Il_ n'était pas patient du tout, il l'avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises. _Il_ ne pouvait pas attendre très longtemps quand Draco, lui, était capable de patienter éternellement. Il l'avait déjà fait et c'est ce qu'il était de nouveau en train de faire, sachant pertinemment que ça ne serait pas lui qui céderait le premier._

_Le vent sembla se réveiller soudainement et il se sentit frissonner de froid. Il ne portait pas de cape : curieusement, il l'avait oublié dans son dortoir en sortant ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Le mot « prémonition » lui vient à l'esprit mais il était beaucoup trop sensé pour ne pas le faire disparaître immédiatement. Quoique…_

_L'ombre n'avait toujours pas reparlé et il s'en étonnait, il aurait cru que tout se serait déroulé plus vite, que l'autre n'était pas capable d'attendre si longtemps sous le froid, sur la neige, sous le vent. Il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas la première fois et sans doute pas la dernière non plus._

_Il avait fait tant d'erreurs dans sa vie. Et à son grand désarroi il s'apprêtait à faire la plus grosse de toutes…mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Pas comme s'il pouvait devenir maître de son destin, des choix qu'il devait faire. Il était prisonnier, de lui-même et du Mal. Tout simplement. Pas de sortie de secours._

_Ce qu'allait dire l'ombre ne pourrait rien changer, ne devait rien changer, pas maintenant. C'était trop tard. Qu'il se taise et parte avant…_

_-C'est beau !_

_La voix était si douce, mélodieuse mais Draco sentait quelque chose d'autre, de plus. Quelque chose que, s'il avait fait un effort aurait pu facilement passer pour autre chose, un sentiment. Mais il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, il était fatigué, fatigué d'avoir trop lutté, fatigué d'espérer pour rien. Il se sentait étrangement vide, plus aucunes émotions ne le traversaient. Son visage était vierge de toute expression, quelles qu'est soit. _

_L'ombre venait de sortir une platitude et il ne s'en énervait pas. Il voulut soupirer mais était trop déterminé à ne rien dire, à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, à le sentir souffrir un centième de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ce qu'il ressentait encore aujourd'hui, à ce moment là._

_

* * *

_

_Un ange…peut être un peu trop pâle, presque transparent. Ne se discernant guère par rapport à la neige._

_Il était là, beau, trop beau pour son propre bien. Trop beau pour lui, tout simplement._

_Il devait parler mais n'y arrivait pas, les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, il les ravalait, brûlant de les laisser sortir, couler à flots pour que Draco sache, sache enfin._

_Il ne savait pas encore que c'était trop tard, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il n'aurait pu imaginer la souffrance alors qu'il venait de découvrir la vérité, le bonheur._

_Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il entendit un bruit au loin et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles même pour prononcer le seul mot qu'il avait à l'esprit, celui qui le hantait depuis longtemps, celui dont il avait compris la signification que très récemment. _

_-Draco…_

_Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne fit aucun geste, même involontaire ou indésiré. Maîtrise. _

_Un temps passa, long, trop long où il ne bougea pas non plus._

_Il fut surpris quand il vit Draco étendre doucement, dans un long mouvement, ses jambes devant lui. Il imagina la morsure du froid et frissonna. Il soupira doucement et cru un instant que Draco allait tourner enfin la tête vers lui, de son côté mais il ne bougea pas, restant droit, presque rigide, le regard sans doute fixé devant lui, perdu. Tout comme lui._

_Il fallait qu'il se décide sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Il se leva doucement et se profila lentement vers Draco, s'asseyant à sa gauche, légèrement en retrait, comme pour se protéger ou protéger Draco lui-même…_

_Il vit Draco frissonner et eut envie de se lever pour le serrer tout contre lui, le réchauffer de ses mains, de son corps qui avait suffisamment de chaleur pour deux, pour lui._

_Il ne se leva pas, ne se réchauffant pas soi même, pourtant transi par le froid qui était devenu mordant, presque blessant._

_Il regarda autour de lui. Le paysage était magnifique, le lac gelé reflétait les rayons du soleil maintenant éclatant. Les couleurs formaient un arc en ciel aux milles couleurs chatoyantes qui se perdaient dans le vert de ses yeux, faisant s'allumer une petite flamme au fond d'eux._

_-C'est beau !_

_Il voulut se claquer d'avoir sorti une telle niaiserie et il s'attendit avec douleur au commentaire sarcastique qui ne manquerait pas de sortir de la bouche de Draco._

_Rien. Il n'avait rien dit. Irréel. Il sourit, comme quoi…_

_Tout allait changer, il le sentait, il le savait au plus profond de lui, cette journée marquerait un tournant décisif dans sa vie, il ne pouvait penser au fait que ce qu'il allait dire serait mal reçu ou tout simplement ignoré, c'était impossible._

_Il se leva doucement et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du corps de Draco. Il se rassit doucement à ses côtés, tout près, très près. L'autre ne bougea pas. Il effleura la manche de son pull, découvert par la cape sombre, et sentit mille fourmillements lui remonter l'avant bras avant de se perdre au plus profond de lui-même, dans des terres encore inconnues, vierges._

_

* * *

_

_Il était beaucoup trop près d'un coup. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Le désir de tourner la tête lui brûlait le ventre. Et il le fit._

_

* * *

_

_Il vit sa tête se détourner lentement, vers lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'un gris indéterminé de son voisin. Il aurait voulu lire toutes les émotions qui traversèrent les deux orbes couleur acier mais il ne put en accrocher qu'une seule, la plus forte : la peur. Il frissonna mais ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était blessé, peut être plus profondément que jamais. Pourquoi Draco avait peur ? De lui ? Il eut envie de fermer lui-même ses yeux pour effacer cette étincelle qu'il voyait briller trop fort._

_Il n'en eut pas le temps car Draco détourna de nouveau le visage pour se concentrer sur la vue qui s'offrait à perte de vue devant eux._

_Il était trop déterminé et c'était, de toute façon, trop tard pour reculer, beaucoup trop tard, il n'avait plus le choix, lui non plus. Alors il se leva une nouvelle fois et vint se placer devant Draco, à un pas ou deux de l'endroit ou ses pieds s'étalaient mollement dans la neige désormais fondue._

_Il eut presque envie de rire. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Mais il redevient immédiatement sérieux. Bien sur qu'il connaissait les réponses à toutes ces questions. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Un petit sourire vient discrètement se poser sur ses lèvres et il espérait que Draco ne l'avait pas vu. _

* * *

_Il le regardait pendant qu'il le pouvait encore et pendant que ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Il tentait de graver son image dans sa tête pour la ressortir quand il en aurait besoin. Dans pas si longtemps que cela…_

_Le silence, son plus grand ami, celui dans lequel il se réfugiait depuis si longtemps, celui qui était le seul à la comprendre._

_-Draco ?_

_Le ton était ferme et s'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy il aurait sûrement sursauté. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever les yeux, ceux-ci s'étaient immédiatement fixés dans ceux du jeune homme assis en face de lui quand il avait ouvert les yeux ?_

_C'est d'une voix plus glaciale que la neige qu'il répondit :_

_-Depuis quand sommes-nous si familiers, _Potter

_Voilà, c'était ça ! Rester froid, coûte que coûte. Ne pas laisser l'autre deviner ses faiblesses, ne pas lui en donner l'occasion. Enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui._

_Il s'en voulut pourtant immédiatement. C'était peut être sa dernière occasion…et la seule qu'il avait jamais eu de parler vraiment, de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de vider son sac une fois pour toute. Il l'aurait tellement voulu…Oh comme il le désirait. Ce poids lui faisait mal et cela depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'il se soulage et la seule manière était de parler, parler encore. Rattraper toutes ces années perdues, toutes ces années d'incompréhension, toutes ces années de haine. Il eut un sourire cynique en pensant à ce gaspillage inutile. Il avait été tellement stupide de s'être voilé la face pendant si longtemps...si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Hélas._

_Il eut soudain envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur son sort, pleurer sur son avenir gâché, sur ce qu'il allait devenir, sur ce qu'il allait faire, sur ce qu'il ne voulait faire pour rien au monde._

_Mais il savait déjà que les larmes ne couleraient pas, elle ne lui brûleraient pas la peau comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Après ses cinq ans il n'avait plus jamais pleuré. Pas une seule fois. _

_Un souvenir qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir en vain lui revient en mémoire. Bien sur que si !_

_Et d'ailleurs Il avait été là. C'était Lui qui avait tout vu. Qu'elle bêtise quand il repensait à tout cela. Quel gâchis._

_Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait qu'il rentre, il commençait à se les cailler._

_Il se leva, ne se préoccupant pas de son pantalon trempé qui lui glaçait les cuisses. Il ne le regarda pas, il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement. C'était trop dur et le prix à payer serait trop lourd. Il en avait suffisamment._

_Il commença à marcher doucement puis il accéléra rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre le suive. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien. Son cœur se relâcha. Il souffla et de la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il sourit._ Il_ avait raison : C'était beau !_

_La vie aurait pu paraître si belle s'il n'y avait eu ce poids si lourd sur le cœur, s'il ne lui empoisonnait pas l'existence, le forçant à se cacher, à être un autre, à se prostituer continuellement. Et il ne voulait plus ça. Bientôt, il le savait, il en serait débarrassé. Peut être pas de la bonne manière, il est vrai mais au moins, il serait obligé de l'oublier, il n'aurait pas le choix…encore une fois._

_Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour échapper à la morsure du vent qui s'était remis à souffler. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu. Il se demandait combien de temps il était resté dehors. Et puis, il s'en foutait. Peu importe…ce n'était pas comme si le temps lui était compté n'est ce pas ?_

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire glacial, Malfoyen, qui cessa de suite quand il sentit un étau puissant lui enserrer le bras. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir. _

_La peur le prit au ventre. Il fallait qu'_il_ le lâche. Tout de suite._ Il_ ne comprenait pas. _

_La prise se resserra encore et il sentit l'air lui manquer, comme si c'était son cœur qu_'il_ retenait prisonnier. L'autre exerça une pression assez forte pour le faire pivoter sur le côté et de ce fait se retrouver face à _lui.

_Il se sentit trembler. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent comme au ralenti et Draco eut soudain l'image net d'un film moldu qu'il avait regardé, en cachette, des années auparavant. C'était comme s'il le voyait défiler devant ses yeux, comme si son image avait été bousculée._

_Il reprit son souffle quand l'autre relâcha son avant bras doucement, comme s'_il_ avait peur de l'effrayer, comme s'_il_ ne voulait pas le voir partir en courant, s'envoler loin de lui, à un endroit qu'_il_ ne pourrait pas retrouver. Pourtant sa main était toujours posée sur la manche de son manteau :_

_-Lâche moi Potter !_

_La voix ferme, coupante, cassante même. Parfait !_

_Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Ils restaient l'un en face de l'autre, raides, le souffle rapide, comme s'ils avaient courus._

_Draco le regardait. _Il_ était près. Sans doute trop mais pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il en profitait. Oh oui, il emmagasinait le plus de souvenirs, de sensations, de perceptions, d'odeurs, aussi enivrantes soit-elles. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne, toujours, même s'il ne _le_ reverrait jamais. Ce qui sans doute serait le cas. _

_La voix de Potter le fit revenir sur terre. _

_-Arrête Draco…ne fais comme si…_

_Les yeux de Draco se firent suspicieux alors que son cœur avait fait un bond de deux mètres, manquant de l'étouffer._

_Pourquoi sa voix avait été si douce, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lire dans son regard ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser partir, le laisser en paix, pour une fois le laisser seul…sans lui ! Pourquoi était-il là constamment ? Partout où il allait…_

_-LAISSE MOI !_

_Son cri les surprit tous les deux. Harry sursauta tandis que Draco faisait un bond en arrière. Il se sentit mal, très mal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter normalement avec lui, pourquoi la sincérité ne gagnait-elle jamais ? Pourquoi son combat était-il perdu d'avance ? Son éducation prenait le pas sur tout et il sentit une rage immense l'envahir. Il haït ses parents d'avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était. De ne pas avoir cherché à l'aimer. De ne pas avoir été là, tout simplement._

_-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Potter, alors tu me lâches maintenant !_

_L'ordre avait claqué dans le silence froid de ce matin de Décembre. Il aurait voulu voir vaciller les yeux du Gryffondor, voir même ceux-ci se baisser devant lui mais il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas. Il n'avait jamais réussi de toute façon. C'était peut être pour ça…_

_Il n'eut droit à nouveau qu'à à un regard perçant, impossible à déchiffrer, troublant._

_Il se retourna vivement, faisant claquer sans le vouloir sa cape qui fascia pendant un court instant au vent. La classe._

_Un sourire sincère flotta sur son visage trop peu longtemps. Il était beau. Il le savait. Enfin quelque chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur._

_Il reprit ses pas. Il devait marcher longtemps. Il ne s'était pas aperçu à l'aller qu'il avait parcouru une telle distance, qu'il s'était autant éloigné du château. Il grommela tout bas. Il commençait à vraiment avoir froid maintenant. C'était idiot d'attraper froid maintenant. Pas le bon jour du tout._

_Il eut envie de se tuer quand il entendit raisonner une voix connue derrière lui. Trop connue, qu'il aurait tant aimé voir devenir insignifiante. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer._

_-Draco…DRACO…attends !_

_Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il ricana. Il se mentait de mieux en mieux à lui-même. Il faisait de gros progrès, encore un peu et il pourrait s'affirmer qu'il n'était pas du tout…_

_Les pas se rapprochaient trop vite. Il devait courir, ce con. Au moins il devait avoir chaud, pas comme lui dont, il en était sur, les lèvres commençaient à bleuir. Il enfouit ses mains au plus profond dans son manteau et se composa le visage le plus impénétrable de sa palette. Pour ça, il était fort, très doué, trop doué disait Blaise. Il enmerdait Blaise._

_Il entendit la neige crisser derrière lui. Il grimaça et se retourna. Autant l'affronter maintenant. Pour être débarrasser plus vite. Oui c'était ça…pour pouvoir rentrer au chaud et se caler devant la cheminée. Il s'en délectait d'avance._

_L'autre arrivait à vitesse grand V. Il le voyait se rapprocher, encore…et encore. Pour enfin s'arrêter en face de lui, pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. Humph…_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? Y à t il un mot dans ma dernière phrase que tu n'ais pas saisi ?_

_Harry rougit. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il venait de courir. Oui c'était ça. C'était la chaleur se dit-il alors qu'une nouvelle rafale de vent le fit se déplacer sur le côté._

_Draco le regarda pendre sa respiration sans rien dire. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Draco pensa qu'il était beau, devant lui._

_-Tu…tu as oublié ton écharpe._

_Il avait dit ça très vite, les yeux baissés et la seule chose que Draco eut envie de faire à ce moment fut de le serrer dans ses bras, fort, pour qu'il puisse tout oublier, pour que le poids qu'il sentait en permanence diminue un peu. Juste un tout petit peu._

_Il baissa les yeux à son tour et vit qu'en effet, les doigts de Harry trituraient sans relâche son écharpe vert sombre et Draco pensa qu'elle lui irait sans doute mieux qu'à lui. Oh oui c'était sur…vert, tout comme ses yeux, qu'il connaissait par cœur._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il devait dire quoi alors ? Peut être pouvait-il être gentil, pour une fois ? Quoi ?...mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Et s'_il_ devinait ? Il ne fallait surtout pas ! Et puis tout son mythe s'écroulerait. Celui qu'il tentait désespéramment de conserver intact malgré les blessures continuelles qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Celui qui était faux depuis si longtemps. C'était pitoyable et il s'en rendait compte. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, juste une fois, faire un geste sincère, faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire, faire ce qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis si longtemps ?_

_-Garde là…je te la donne !_

_Oh oui…garde la toujours, je t'en prie. Et pense à moi. Un tout petit peu, en tout cas._

_S'il n'avait pas été habitué depuis bien trop longtemps à gardé le contrôle de ses émotions, à les laisser enfermer, à les cadenasser dans le coffre qu'était son cœur il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire devant le visage ébahi de Potter._

_Eclaté de rire…cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arriver. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois. Peut être même qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de première fois._

_Il se demandait souvent si tout n'était pas faux chez lui. Si c'était vraiment lui ou si tout n'était que contrefaçon, fausseté et tromperie. Et ou la duperie régnait en maître en imposant sa cadence. Trop dure à suivre._

_Mais toutes ses interrogations dataient du moment. Le moment ou il avait su, ou il avait compris, ou tout s'était éclairci comme par enchantement. Il en avait presque ri sur le coup mais cela faisait longtemps que cela ne le faisait plus rigoler du tout._

_Il voulait oublier ce moment. C'était trop douloureux, il ne désirait qu'une chose : oublier. Oh, il aimerait tant oublier, surtout aujourd'hui, ou rien n'allait, ou tout changeait._

* * *

_Il sut qu'il avait l'air idiot mais la surprise avait été trop forte. Son souffle lui avait manqué. Une joie sans nom s'était emparée de lui et envahissait à présent tout son corps en commençant par son cœur._

_Il eut envie de faire quelque chose d'incroyable comme un salto arrière de trois mètres mais cela ne plairait pas à Draco, il le savait. En fait, il savait précisément de quoi il avait envie, mais c'était fou. C'était trop fou. C'était dingue. Il eut envie de laisser échapper son rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge mais il se retient. Ca non plus cela ne plairait pas au Serpentard._

_Bon, il le faisait ou non ?_

_Allez, il se lançait, il fallait un début à tout dans la vie et il comptait bien qu'aujourd'hui soit un nouveau départ !_

_Il releva la tête, arrêta de trifouiller l'écharpe si douce au toucher et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco qui ne détourna pas le visage, impassible, comme d'habitude._

_-Merci, dit-il doucement._

_Et il se pencha lentement, ou peut être trop rapidement au contraire, vers le visage de Draco, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser étrangement doux. Chaste. Prudent._

_Il avait les lèvres si douces, il l'avait toujours su, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les siennes étaient gercées, il se sentit mal. Il était bête. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?_

_Il n'exerça aucune pression, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se redressa presque immédiatement, le regardant dans les yeux comme pour y lire une réponse muette. Il eut l'impression qu'un voile se déposait sur le regard de Dracon et il eut peur. A son tour._

_Oh mon Dieu, il n'aurait pas dû. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait déjà beaucoup avancé en peu de temps…Draco lui avait offert son écharpe, c'était déjà énorme et il avait voulu plus, beaucoup plus, d'un coup, en trop peu de temps. Il avait tout gâché._

_Il se fustigeait mentalement quand quelque chose dans le regard de Draco le fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Il sentit son souffle se couper et son cœur se serrer. Et la terre semblait tourner autour lui. Et Draco semblait tomber. Oh mon Dieu, oui c'était ça, il tombait et il n'allait pas pouvoir le rattraper. Et…_

_Non, Draco ne tombait pas, il se rapprochait juste très vite de lui, son visage grossissait à vue d'œil…_

* * *

_Il eut la sensation que quelque chose se brisait en lui. C'était impossible. Pas ça, pas maintenant. Avant oui, mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Il n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal._

_La première chose qui le frappa fut la douceur, une infinie douceur, une douceur inconnue. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours cherché sans le trouver. Sans jamais le connaître._

_Il sentit les lèvres de Harry se poser sur les siennes comme une caresse, une caresse infinie. La tête lui tourna et il sut à l'instant même que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Perdre la tête dans l'infinie douceur de Harry, avec lui._

_Il voulait répondre au baiser mais ce fut trop bref…Quelque chose se serra dans son ventre et il eut envie de faire demi tour et de partir immédiatement. Sans se retourner. Pour ne plus jamais le voir._

_Il ne devait pas faire ça, sinon c'était la chute obligatoire, il ne pourrait rien faire pour se protéger, il ne pourrait pus se défendre, il serait perdu._

_Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que c'était trop tard, qu'il était déjà perdu, irrémédiablement. Il l'avait senti au moment ou les lèvres de Harry étaient venues frôler les siennes._

_Il eut soudain envie de rire, tout cela était ridicule, il venait d'embrasser le mec dont il était amoureux depuis longtemps et il était là, à réfléchir._

_Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais il mit sa raison dans sa poche_

_Il se lança. Se penchant doucement vers Harry. Il vit de la surprise se peindre sur le visage de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux._

_Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et sentit Harry se tendre contre lui alors que leurs corps ne se touchaient pas encore. Il s'avança doucement et se colla contre le corps du Gryffondor. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Il se sentait trembler de tout son corps et espéra que Harry ne sentait pas quelles émotions l'étreignaient._

_Un seul baiser l'amena au Paradis. C'était complètement fou, irréel. Comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire ressentir tout cela en ne faisant que poser sa bouche contre la sienne._

_Il ne l'avait pas encore laissé entrer. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas sinon il perdrait le contrôle. Harry lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement accroché à son dos. Il savait qu'elle exploserait un jour mais il avait espéré que cela ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Il eut un sourire désabusé contre les lèvres de son ancien ennemi. Décidément la chance n'était jamais de son côté. C'était rageant. Désespérant même._

_Il le voulait. Il voulait sentir, toucher, humer, inhaler. Il voulait tout de lui et cette folie lui monta à la tête. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Son corps pressé contre le sien l'empêchait de réfléchir posément, ses pensées étaient confuses, elles tourbillonnaient inlassablement dans le cerveau de Draco._

_Il entrouvrit doucement les lèvres et retient de peu un gémissement quand la langue de Harry frôla la sienne, la découvrit, la goûta comme quelque chose d'exquis, d'unique, de merveilleux. Il se sentit vibrer de l'intérieur et s'étonna de pouvoir rester sur ses jambes. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les bras de Harry étaient venus entourés sa taille fine et le plaquaient désormais contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus penser, la seule chose sur lequel il pouvait encore résonner était le goût de Harry, son odeur incroyable qui le faisait trembler de désir._

_Le désir. Il était puissant et sauvage. Intense. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il n'était plus lui et il eut peur. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était dangereux. Tout était dangereux avec lui. Il était le Mal désormais et quiconque l'approchait pouvait être contaminé Il ne fallait pas que Harry attrape sa maladie. Cette maladie muette, aveugle qu'était le Noir. Le Noir était puissant, mortel. Oui, il tuait sans peine, avec mépris, avec plaisir, avec sadisme, avec haine. Il tuait tout, réduisait à néant les sentiments les plus beaux, les enfermant, les détruisant à la racine, les abolissant définitivement, les éradiquant complètement._

_Il devait décoller son corps de celui qui était pressé contre le sien, il devait construire une barrière entre eux deux, une barrière que lui-même ne pourrait pas détruire. _

_Il se détacha brutalement, repoussant Harry au loin avec force. Il ne put éviter son regard et ce q'il y lu le brisa plus complètement que tout ce qu'il avait affronté précédemment. Une douleur immense se lisait dans les deux émeraudes qui pétillaient mais c'était une flamme de tristesse qui les faisait briller. La douleur se répandit dans son propre corps et il se dégoîta, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et surtout pour tout ce qu'il allait faire._

_Il se savait dangereux mais en aucun cas mortel._

_Il éclata soudain de rire. Un rire froid, glacial, qui le gela de l'intérieur. Un rire qu'il ne contrôlait pas, comme si quelqu'un s'était emparé de son corps, comme si ce n'était plus lui._

_Il rejeta la tête en arrière et le rire se poursuivit, implacablement, effroyablement malsain. Bruyant et rauque, froid comme de la glace, coupant, sanglant._

_Il s'arrêta brusquement et se détourna sans laisser de temps à l'autre. Il poursuivit son chemin. Un froid immense s'était abattu sur lui, le faisant se sentir pénétré de terreur. Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues, provoquant une morsure sur sa peau gelée, laissant des sillons noirs sur son épiderme d'un blanc nacré, sur sa peau de porcelaine._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la main vers son visage pour détacher une de ses mèches de cheveux qui s'était glissé entre ses lèvres qu'il recueillit une larme brûlante, transparente. Il ouvrit la main complètement pour la voir couler lentement le long de ses doigts fins. Il était comme subjugué par cette marque de faiblesse, de tristesse. Comme une preuve de son échec. Il ferma le poing et l'écrasa volontairement. Il était fort. _

_Ses pas reprirent leur marche comme poussée par un désir qu'il ne contrôlait pas. De toute façon cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était plus son propre maître. Dommage…Il aurait peut être pu connaître autre chose, quelque chose de différent. De vraiment bien. L'amour peut être. Il ferma les yeux et là, il les sentit. Les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage sans retenue. Il ne fit rien pour les retenir, étrangement. Il eut envie de redevenir l'enfant de cinq ans qu'il avait été. Plus innocent depuis longtemps déjà mais assez ignorant pour ne pas encore connaître le Mal._

_L'eau salée lui faisait du bien et il regarda une de ses larmes s'écraser lentement sur la neige, la faisant fondre par sa chaleur. Par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Peut être n'était-il pas si glacé finalement ? Peut être était-il vivant ?_

_Pourquoi alors sentait-il la mort planer sur lui comme une ombre maudite, comme quelque chose d'invisible mais de bien réel, comme quelque chose auquel il ne pourrait échapper ? Quelque chose qui avait déjà tracé son destin de façon irrévocable. C'était hélas quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait combatte._

_C'était si bête en soi. Si ridiculement bête._

_Il n'entendit pas ou plutôt ne voulut pas entendre les pas qui derrière lui faisaient de nouveau crisser la neige._

_Il était tenace le petit Gryffondor. Mais lui aussi. Dommage…_

_-Malfoy, arrête toi._

_Il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il venait de recevoir un ordre et il voulait y obéir. Oh oui, comme il le voulait. Il le désirait de tout son cœur. Pouvoir s'arrêter, et même faire marche arrière, Potter, si tu veux. Je te suivrais où que tu ailles et nous serons rien que tous les deux. Et peut être que l'amour viendra se taper l'incruste si tu l'acceptes, moi je l'ai déjà accepter depuis longtemps._

_Ses pensées devenaient grisantes. Il les stoppa immédiatement et les enfouit dans un endroit ou personne ne pourrait jamais les attraper. Pas même lui. Oh non, surtout pas lui._

_Il allait se retourner. Pourquoi cela ? Car il s'était déjà arrêté. Une bonne raison n'est ce pas ? Oui, ses putain de jambes venaient de le lâcher impitoyablement en s'arrêtant tout bonnement. Connasses !_

_Un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres, décidément, son corps ne marchait pas du tout comme il voulait. Si lui aussi le délaissait…_

_Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, pensa-t-il tout à coup. Je ne suis plus rien. C'est trop tard, Harry. Tu arrives trop tard, c'est con, hein ? Un peut plus tôt et peut être que tout aurait été différent. Peut être que nos deux vies auraient été changées…C'est si bête, vraiment, à peu de choses prêt !_

_Il se retourna. De sa propre volonté, pour une fois. Il fit face avec toute son élégance naturelle, avec sa classe légendaire. Avec ce qui faisait que c'était lui, un Malfoy._

_Et un futur mangemort…_

_Il frissonna, le froid ne l'avait pas quitté depuis tout à l'heure sauf pendant les quelques instants trop courts ou Harry l'avait serré tout contre lui. La chaleur de Harry lui manquait déjà._

_Il était là, devant lui. Droit, peut être un peu trop pour que cela soit naturel. Mais au moins, il est la, pensa-t-il. Pour toi…_

_Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et s'il frissonna ce n'était plus de froid. Il sentit les yeux de Harry le transpercer comme de longs poignards aiguisés. Il eut l'impression que l'un d'entre eux parvenait à toucher son cœur. Son cœur qui ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il lui avait donné, sans qu'il le sache._

_Contre sa volonté, il se rapproche doucement, comme attiré par un aimant gant auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Auquel il ne voulait pas résister._

_Ses pas le menèrent à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor qui l'avait regardé approcher, le regard brûlant, troublé._

_Si il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ses paroles, elle, étaient toutes à lui._

_-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Potter ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant davantage si c'était possible._

_Il vit Harry déglutir lentement en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas baisser le regard, c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était trop tard, il était perdu mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lui restait une dernière arme, la plus efficace, la plus meurtrière, la plus destructrice. Le Mal lui-même._

_Harry ne dit rien. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix._

_Oh, parle moi, Harry, je t'en supplie._

_Je t'en supplie… »Un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, il ordonne et ses ordres sont exécutés ! » Il n'avait pas du bien retenir la leçon. Dommage, papa, pensa-t-il, que vos leçons n'aient été plus salvatrices._

_Il ricana en silence. Son père le tuerait de toute façon. Il l'avait déjà tué, de l'intérieur. Il lui avait fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien dans sa courte vie. Il l'avait réduit à néant, anéanti tout trace de lutte en lui, privé de ses forces pendant si longtemps._

_Il l'avait tenu sous son joug des années durant et il s'était rebellé trop tard. C'était trop tard. Encore une fois._

_Il avait aimé son père avec une telle force, une telle haine que l'amour et la douleur étaient trop étroitement liés pour faire la différence. Il l'avait laissé régir sa vie en se disant qu'il avait raison, qu'il faisait au mieux, qu'il avait toujours raison._

_Oh, papa, comme j'ai eu tord ! Comme je m'en veux, si tu savais ! J'aimerais pouvoir t'arracher de ma tête, te déloger de là. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit dont tu n'ais pas pris possession et cet endroit je l'ai déjà réservé à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'auras pas mon cœur. Et je ne suis pas désolé. Oh non, je ne le serai plus jamais. Tu ne retrouveras plus jamais devant toi le gamin terrorisé et débordant d'amour que j'ai été pendant si longtemps avant de comprendre que tu avais tort !_

_C'est si dur de voir les faiblesses de ses parents, papa ! M'as-tu seulement jamais aimé ? Peut-être que oui mais ce n'est pas de cet amour que j'avais besoin. Tu m'as gâché et je te hais pour ça. Je te hais._

_Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Librement, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Un goût de cendre envahit sa bouche. Il savait qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais._

_Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, à travers ses larmes, la main de Harry venir se poser sur sa joue. Ses doigts recueillirent les larmes, caressant son visage qu'il pris en coupe. Il s'approcha et ses lèvres vinrent cueillir une larme à la frontière de son cou, qui avait glissée insolemment à cet endroit doux, ou la peau n'était que sensation._

_Il frissonna de délice. C'était donc ça. Il aurait voulu goûter la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Qui lui appartenait._

_Les lèvres de Harry étaient un supplice qu'il faisait duré. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête._

_Ne t'arrêtes jamais, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi pour toujours. Aime moi, Harry. Aime moi !_

_Les lèvres pulpeuses étaient remontées vers ses joues, laissant des baisers doux sur sa peau redevenue brûlante sous la chaleur des baisers. Il sentait tout son corps s'enflammer à ce seul contact. Il était si bien._

_Les lèvres remontèrent encore pour se poser sur son nez qu'elles embrassèrent. Elles atterrirent sur son front qu'elles couvrirent de milliers de petits bisous._

_Harry soupira et posa son front contre le sien, tenant toujours son visage au creux de ses mains, ne le lâchant plus._

_Il faudra pourtant que tu me libères, Harry. Je dois y aller. Oui, c'est ça. Je dois partir, loin, très loin. Trop loin pour que j'accepte que tu ailles avec moi._

_Draco avait les cils mouillés. Il sentait ses yeux rougis et n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait être beau. Pour Harry, rien que pour lui. Toujours pour lui._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme ça. Il détourna lentement la tête, sans forcer, obligeant les doigts à Harry à relâcher la douce pression._

_Il devait retourner au château._

_Harry devina, Harry sentit qu'il lui échappait._

_-Draco, reste. S'il te plaît._

_Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir resté indéfiniment dans ses bras, dans la chaleur de son corps. Mais c'était trop tard._

_-Tu ne comprends pas, Harry, c'est trop tard…_

_-Il n'est pas trop tard, Draco, jamais !_

_Draco soupira, il ne comprenait pas. Il fallait qu'il le lâche. Tout de suite._

_-Lâche moi, Harry. Je dois partir._

_-Ne me laisse pas !_

_Il devait y aller, maintenant. Harry devait le laisser. Il sépara doucement leurs deux corps, sans les brusquer, n'écoutant pas la sourde protestation que lui dictait son cœur en cet instant. C'était fini._

_Pire, cela n'avait jamais commencé. Car il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Les regrets…_

_-Draco, regarde moi ! Que vois-tu ? Dis moi !_

_Draco ne voulait pas relever la tête. C'était trop dur et il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir baisser les yeux après avoir vu ceux de Harry._

_Il leva la tête. Il ne voyait rien, rien à part ses yeux. Ses yeux qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Qui ne le laisseraient jamais tranquilles, il le savait._

_-Je ne vois rien, Harry._

_Il fit semblant de ne pas lire la douleur qui s'était inscrite sur le visage du Gryffondor. Il l'ignora délibérément. Il était fort pour ça._

_-Je pensais que…_

_-Tu penses mal, Harry. Lâche moi !_

_Cette fois sa voix avait été sèche et brutale. Aucune réplique possible._

_-Laisse nous une chance, Draco. Je sais que tu en as envie aussi._

_-Tu ne comprends donc rien. C'est trop tard, Harry. C'est trop tard, tout simplement._

_Sa voix était désabusée. Presque blasée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire._

_-Ecoute, Draco, je sais que…C'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais. Je voudrais... Donne moi une chance d'apprendre à mieux te connaître. Laisse moi te découvrir. On peut tout recommencer à zéro._

_Les paroles de Harry lui faisaient mal. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Un souvenir fugace lui revient en mémoire. Première année. Poudlard Express. Potter en face de lui et sa propre main tendue vers lui. Et si Harry l'avait serrée…Et si ce simple geste avait pu tout changer…Et si tout avait été différent si leurs deux mains s'étaient rencontrées pour s'unirent dans un même mouvement. _

_Mais encore une fois c'était trop tard. C'était du passé. Et même si celui si était douloureux il fallait faire avec. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière même si aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour il l'aurait voulu. Oh, comme je le voudrais, Harry. Comme je voudrais que tu m'ais accepté. Comme je voudrais avoir été différent, et pas le petit garçon de onze ans, imbu de lui-même et arrogant que j'étais._

_Si j'avais su que ce jour là allait peut être déterminer mon destin, sans doute aurais je fais plus attention. Oh oui, Harry, j'aurais tout fais pour !_

_Tout…_

_-Non, Harry justement, on ne peut pas. Maintenant, laisse moi rentrer, j'ai froid._

_-Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?_

_Son sourire est presque innocent. Je retiens le mien. Je ne veux pas lire du désir dans ses yeux. Sinon je vais mourir encore un peu plus._

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…mais non !_

_-Non. _

_Mon ton est froid et je vois de nouveau de la tristesse s'inscrire dans ses yeux. Ne sois pas triste, Harry. Bientôt tu le seras encore plus, si tu ressens bien la même chose que moi._

_Quelle ironie du sort…La vie est si cruelle. Et si belle par d'autres côtés. Une rose. Pétales et épines…La vie et la mort. _

_Il allait passer de l'un à l'autre rapidement. A son plus grand bonheur._

_Il se détourna enfin._

_Ne me rattrape pas, Harry, pas encore une fois. Ca sera la fois de trop. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir._

_Il sentit une haine diffuse se répandre dans tout son corps quand une main lui agrippa la manche._

_Je t'aurais prévenu, pensa-t-il !_

_Il se retourna violement, le visage déformé par la colère. Il en avait assez._

_-Putain, Potter. C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_Il avait presque hurlé mais Harry ne recula pas. Pas d'un pas. Il enfonça ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Tu ne comprends pas ? TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? Tu veux que je t'explique, c'est ça ? Draco fulminait. Il n'avait plus froid du tout et avait l'impression fugace que tout son corps était brûlant. Il sentait ses yeux le piquer mais il savait que ce n'était pas des larmes cette fois !_

_-Regarde…REGARDE !_

_Il déchira sa manche d'un coup vif du bras. La morsure brutale du froid ne l'atteignit même pas. Il s'en foutait. Royalement._

_Il exposa son bras aux premières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient._

_La fureur lui tordait le ventre. Il avait mal à en hurler mais aucun son ne sortait._

_Il retourna son bras et _Elle_ apparut. La mort qui l'attendait. Ce à quoi il était lié depuis peu longtemps mais qui avait déjà commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur. A lui brûler le corps. A le pervertir. A le détruire psychologiquement. A l'anéantir complètement._

_Il rapprocha son bras du visage de Harry, encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il sente son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il le lui colla devant le nez. Il lui montra l'abomination. Ce qui le détruisait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Ce à quoi il ne pouvait échapper. La Marque._

_Harry était troublé._

_Non, Harry était choqué, profondément. Ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à prendre une teinte inconnue, intense, métallique, glaciale. Il ne recula pas mais Draco sentit la colère se dégager de son corps. Il put lire le rejet de tout son corps même ci celui-ci était contrôlé._

_Il vit dans le regard du Gryffondor bien plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait jamais vues._

_La haine se mêlait au désespoir pour ne fais qu'un mais il perçu aussi du ressentiment et surtout une douleur infinie. Une douleur qu'il eut peur de ne jamais voir disparaître._

_-Draco…_

_Ce n'est pas une supplique, c'est une constatation. Ses yeux brillent étrangement. Et je ne veux pas voir les larmes qu commencent à les envahir. Sa voix est chargée de reproche, de colère, de haine. Mais où est le dégoût ?_

_Il n'y en a pas tout simplement…Ah ah ah, c'est drôle la manière dont les gens peuvent vous étonner des fois. _

_Moi qui croyais qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant, je me suis fais baisé, comme on dit. Dans le cul, turlututu…_

_Je ne me sens pas bien. Et il est là, toujours, en face de moi. Il me regarde et je vois de l'inquiétude sur son visage si beau. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Pour moi !_

_Et je suis en colère. Il ne devait pas réagir comme cela. Il aurait du me mettre son poing dans la gueule, hurler, me tuer…_

_Et là je pète un câble. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien. Il à l'air con devant moi !_

_-Tu vois, Potter, tu as perdu. C'est fini et tu as perdu._

_-Non, Draco, c'est toi qui es perdu. Laisse moi t'aider…je…_

_Je ne veux pas de son aide, il m'exaspère. St Potter. Toujours là pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin. J'ai envie de lui faire mal, de voir son visage abîmer. De lui enlever cette lueur dans les yeux qui ne brûle que pour moi._

_Et là je me jette sur lui. Il est surpris et n'a pas le temps de bouger…ou peut être n'a-t-il pas envie !_

_-Tu vois, TU VOIS ? Ca te fait marrer hein ? Réponds moi ! Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais c'est trop tard. C'EST TROP TARD !_

_Je hurle à m'en faire mal à la gorge et je le frappe. Oh oui je le frappe. Je lui balance mes poings dans la figure et il ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas reculé mais est tombé par terre sous le choc._

_Je lui en veux !_

_-Relève toi, CONNARD._

_Je tombe à genoux près de lui et le matraque de coups. J'ai perdu la raison. Je me sens si mal. J'ai envie de mourir. Tue moi, Harry. _

_Il ne se défend pas._

_Il ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il attend que je me calme, que je me sois défoulé. Et il n'a pas tord. Je commence à faiblir. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa cape mais ce n'est plus pour lui faire mal, c'est pour me retenir à quelque chose, pour m'empêcher de sombrer très loin. Je sens mes joues me brûler. Les larmes sont revenues. Traîtresses. _

_Harry a relevé la tête et je peux le voir. Il a mal mais ne dit rien. Je m'accroche à lui comme un malade. Je dois lui briser les os mais il n'en a cure. Il darde sur moi son regard émeraude et je me sens fondre. _

_Il ne m'en veut pas. Je le sais._

_Il est comme ça. Trop gentil. Ca le perdra. Moi je m'en fous, je suis déjà perdu mais toi, Harry, ne soit pas trop bon avec les autres._

_Je m'effondre dans ses bras. Epuisé. Je ne veux plus qu'il voie mes larmes. Il ne les a que trop vues en peu de temps. Que va-t-il penser de moi ?_

_Il me serre dans ses bras et je me sens bien. Mieux que je n'ai jamais été. C'est tout chaud. Et ça me réchauffe, même de l'intérieur._

_J'ai pu apercevoir son visage. Je l'ai blessé. Il à le nez en sang, la joue droite tuméfiée et un œil mal en point. Il ne ressemble plus à rien mais est beau quand même. Je dois devenir fou. Je me ramollis du cervelet. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ça. AH ah ah en plus qu'est ce que je sors comme conneries. C'est puissant._

_Il me tient serré tout contre lui. J'ai glissé mon visage au creux de son cou et je hume son odeur délicieuse. Je dois le chatouiller mais il ne bouge pas. Il me tient comme si j'allais me désintégrer d'un instant à l'autre. Il est trop mignon._

_Je dois pourtant bouger. Je commence à somnoler tellement je suis bien dans ses bras. Il resserre un peu sa prise, il ne veut pas que je m'échappe. Je soupire doucement et mon souffle caresse sa peau nue. Je le sens frissonner et quelque chose se bloque dans mon ventre. J'oublie de respirer quelques secondes._

_Je me relève presque brutalement. Je dois être ferme. Il est surpris et glisse à moitié dans la neige. Je ne le regarde pas et je m'en vais. Vraiment cette fois._

_Je suis lâche et je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas succomber à mes faiblesses. Je ne dois pas._

_Je suis désolé, Harry. Si tu savais comme j'en crève…_

* * *

_Je sens la douceur de mes draps quand je me glisse entre eux. Ils sont frais, comme je les aime. Vive les elfes. _

_J'ai un sourire cynique. C'est la dernière fois que je me glisse dans ce lit. C'est la dernière fois que je regarde ce plafond ver sombre, Serpentard. Tout comme moi. _

_Je m'étends de tout mon long en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé au dîner. Mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Les souvenirs m'envahissent et peut être que, au fond, je n'ai pas envie de les repousser. Peut être, même que je veux m'en imprégner. Garder le visage de Harry en moi. Ses yeux dans les miens._

_Je suis rentré dans la Grande Salle en sachant pertinemment que je ne devais pas. C'est mon sens d'auto contradiction. Je n'ai jamais pu me raisonner. Contrôler mes pulsions. Et puis, un dernier dîner à Poudlard, ça se fête quand même, non ?_

_J'ai sentis plus que je n'ai vu le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur moi. Vieux fou. Je sais que tu as essayé de m'aider à ta façon, et même si tu as échoué…c'était sympa quand même. Enfin bon je ne vais pas te baiser les pieds non plus, t'inquiètes. J'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. _

_Je suis d'humeur volage. J'ai envie de sourire pour une fois. Enfin j'ai pas envie de réduire à néant six ans et demi d'efforts/. Quand même…_

_Je me plaque sur le visage mon sourire le plus sarcastique. Celui que Harry ne supporte pas, je le sais._

_J'ai envie de rire mais je sais que je pleure à l'intérieur. Mon Dieu ne me dites pas que je fais une crise d'hystérie. Je regarde distraitement si mes bras ne se sont pas couverts de plaques rouges et cligne les yeux pour voir si tout va bien de ce côté-là. Bon c'est bon tout est ok, je n'est presque aucun symptôme. A part le fait que j'ai envie de courir vers la table à ma droite, celle des Gryffondors et de m'asseoir à côté de Harry._

_Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle. Ne pas changer les vielles habitudes. Je vois Pansy lever un regard inquiet vers moi. Décidément, rien ne va plus aujourd'hui. Blaise me fixe et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il ne me sourit pas comme d'habitude. Je sais qu'il sait. Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait. C'est compliqué mais c'est comme ça. Point. Il détourne en premier le regard. Cela n'est pas par peur, je le sais. Ca fait longtemps que Blaise ne me craint plus. C'est mon meilleur ami. Beaucoup de choses nous rapprochent mais je sais qu'il ne m'a pas suivi sur ce coup là. Et qu'il ne me suivra jamais. Mais il sait aussi que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Contrairement a lui._

_Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il détourne les yeux. J'aurais voulu lire dans son regard tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas. Tout ce que j'aimerais qu'il me dise. Tout ce qu'il me disait avant que tout ne change. Avant que tout bascule. Avant…_

_Je ne l'ai pas perdu et je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi mais…ce n'est plus pareil et je sais qu'il l'a sentit lui aussi, tout comme moi. Tout comme moi, il n'est plus le même._

_Blaise est un mec bien et à la pensée que je ne le verrais peut être plus jamais j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Et j'ai mal. Tout simplement. J'ai très mal. Et une petite vois me dit que cela ne fait que commencer. _

_Dommage, j'aurais pu avoir une petite vie bien rangée. Un chien aussi peut être. A cette pensée je sens mon moral remonter de quelques centimètres. Une femme et trois chiards pendant qu'on y est. Je délire et m'enfonce une fourchette pleine de purée dans la bouche. Je me brûle comme un con. C'est chaud cette merde._

_Je trouve notre table bien silencieuse ce soir. Pas que la palme du plus gros bordel nous revient, non ça ce sont les Gryffondor qui la détiennent depuis plusieurs générations, mais quand même. C'est légèrement…mort._

_Je jette un coup d'œil à leur table. Et immédiatement je le vois. Bien sur il est là. Comme d'habitude. Il ne mange rien. Ah, il y a du changement. Pas que ce soit un estomac sur pattes mais bon, quand même. Il mange plus que moi. Heureusement qu'il fait beaucoup de sport._

_J'ai des pensées stupides aujourd'hui. Ca doit être la purée. _

_Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste ? J'aimerais que son visage s'éclaire d'un de ces sourires dont lui seul à le secret. J'aimerais le voir rire, le voir heureux._

_Je le regarde sans voir Blaise m'observer avec une souffrance dans ses yeux si sombres. Si durs à émouvoir. _

_Je remarque soudain qu'il n'a plus de marques sur le visage. Etrangement cela me blesse. J'aurais voulu qu'il les montre à tout le monde. Qu'il prouve que lui aussi pouvait être meurtri. Au cœur…_

_Granger doit y être pour quelque chose. Je la vois échange un regard inquiet avec la belette. Depuis quand je ne l'appelle plus « la sang de bourbe » ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Par contre la belette, ça ça n'a pas changé. Impossible. Il est trop…Weasley. _

_Harry et moi ne sommes plus des petits garçons mais j'aimerais retourner à ma première année. J'aimerais beaucoup de choses en fait. Toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites j'aimerais pouvoir les effacer. Je voudrais tant être aimé comme je t'aime, Harry. Mais au fond je suis content quand même. J'aurais connu l'amour. Le vrai. Comme dans les belles histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment._

_« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… »_

_Ok pour les enfants, on repassera mais bon…L'essentiel c'est la vie._

_Peut être m'aimes-tu vraiment, Harry. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui pour la première fois je ne le souhaite pas. Tu vas souffrir. Et je m'en voudrais._

_Le regard de Blaise s'assombrit mais je ne le sais pas. Celui de Pansy au contraire brille mais ce n'est pas de joie. Je ne voie toujours pas leurs longs regards entendus. Ou peut être les ignore-je délibérément._

_Je sais que je me voile la face mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'ai l'habitude._

_Je n'ai plus faim tout à coup car tu viens de relever la tête et de croiser mon regard posé sur toi. J'aurais pu baisser les yeux, comme d'habitude mais je ne l'ai pas fais._

_J'aurais dû car j'aurais pu éviter que mon cœur ne se brise en mille morceaux en voyant ton regard. En voyant tes yeux hantés de douleur._

_Mais c'est ma pénitence. C'est ma punition. Et tu l'a fais durer impitoyablement en ne baissant pas les yeux. Et je souffre mais en redemande encore. Car je t'aime au-delà de la souffrance, Harry. Au-delà de tout. Même de la vie._

_Bon, je pose ma fourchette tout doucement. Comme au ralenti je détache mes yeux des tiens. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je cède en premier. J'aimerais tellement plus que ces petits échanges impersonnels. J'aimerais quelque chose de plus…intime. Un peu comme cette après-midi. Mais je dois chasser ce souvenir de ma mémoire car déjà il m'obsède et je me le repasse en boucle. Cherchant l'erreur._

_-Draco, ça va ?_

_Blaise. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mon air plus que pathétique ne pouvait pas lui échapper. D'ailleurs rien ne lui échappe alors…_

_-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas bien ?_

_Mon ton est froid. Il à l'habitude, depuis plus de six ans…_

_J'adore répondre à une question par une question. Une bonne manière de s'en sortir, souvent. Mais, hélas, ça ne marche presque jamais avec Blaise._

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Draco_

_Jamais._

_Je soupire, je vais devoir dire un mensonge et j'ai horreur de ça. Surtout à Blaise._

_-Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est rien. J'y vais !_

_Je me lève avant de voir sa bouche s'ouvrir. Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir de partir comme ça. Mais bon, demain je ne serais plus là, alors…_

_Je ne sais pas si je vais lui manquer. Je pense que oui, quand même._

_Je quitte la Grande salle dans l'indifférence générale. Enfin peut être pas…_

_Mon esprit réintègre mon corps qui est toujours allongé sur mon lit. Je suis fatigué mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir ce soir. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me reposer. Ce soir j'ai envie d'être actif. Puissant. J'ai envie de parcourir Poudlard de long en large. Même en diagonale. Et peut être en travers._

_Je délire tout seul. Peut être pour ne pas penser à lui. Mais là aussi c'est peine perdue. Je vois ses yeux verts fixés les miens. Je le vois, immobile devant moi. Tellement réel. _

_Tellement que je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment là._

_Je sursaute violement et me redresse en poussant une sorte de glapissement très peu masculin._

_Il m'a fait peur ce con !_

_Et que fait-il là d'abord ? C'est de la violation d'intimité._

_Je n'ai même pas besoin de poser la question, je sais qui lui a donné le mot de passe. Blaise. Que j'ai envie de tuer. Et de remercier jusqu'à l'étouffer._

_Il est devant moi et ne bouge pas. C'est très gênant tout ça. Il aurait au moins pu avoir la politesse de s'annoncer au lieu de m'espionner vicieusement pendant que je réfléchissais._

_Bon, ok le vicieusement je veux bien l'enlever…mais quand même !_

_Il est beau. Non, il est plus que beau mais pour moi il n'existe pas de mot plus fort alors je m'en contente._

_Il ne dit toujours rien. Et je ne bouge toujours pas._

_J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est suspendu pendant un temps assez court. Mais assez long pour me mettre très mal à l'aise._

_-Potter…_

_Ouah, la phrase qui tue. J'aurais quand même pu en dire un peu plus. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Stupidement. En plus je trouve que son nom sonne faux dans ma bouche. Je l'ai vomis pendant trop longtemps pour l'apprécier désormais. Je l'ai trop haï pour m'y faire. Harry ça signifie le renouveau. Une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau départ. Qui ne commencera jamais. Dommage…_

_-Draco…_

_Maintenant je vois qu'il est amusé. Je vois ça à son sourire, un peu timide quand même. Il n'est pas habitué à se moquer de moi._

_Mais il se reprend vite car il doit lire un je ne sais quoi sur mon visage qui le fait froncer les sourcils._

_Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je préfère encore souffrir pour deux. J'en suis capable. Lui, non. Il a déjà bien assez souffert._

_J'ai souvent ignoré et méprisé l'histoire de Harry Potter. Pas tout ce que le monde connaît déjà…le Survivant et bla bla bla. Non, qui il est vraiment. Un jeune homme blessé, courageux, impulsif, aimant, drôle, gentil et impatient. Tout cela en présence des autres bien sur. Cela fait longtemps que je ne fais plus partie des autres. Je n'en ai jamais fais partie je crois._

_J'aimerais qu'il connaisse tout de moi. Même mes pires défauts. J'aimerais pouvoir lui livrer tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit._

_Mais je ne peux pas…_

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il commence à prendre racine. Faut que je le déloge de là._

_-Potter, ça n'est pas que ta présence me dérange mais j'ai autre chose à faire alors si tu pouvais dégager en vitesse je serais heureux._

_Je me trouve assez poli sur ce coup là. Faut croire que je m'améliore. Et puis c'est Harry quand même…_

_Bon, j'ai la subite impression que ma phrase n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effet. Je perds mon autorité. Mais ou va le monde ? _

_Mais ou vais-je ?_

_Je me suis levé et approché de lui. De ma démarche féline que personne ne pourra jamais copier. La griffe des Malfoy. La classe. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps je crois._

_Je le comprends, d'un côté. Je l'ai privé pendant trop longtemps et il se rebelle. Je ne veux pas dire que ma réputation de bombe sexuelle soit erronée mais je dois avouer que mes exercices physiques du soir se sont légèrement espacés. Bon ok, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis le début de ma sixième année._

_Pourquoi ? J'ai la réponse devant mes yeux. Et puis prononcer son nom au moment ultime m'a déjà valu trop de reproches. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y faisais attention mais quand même. Ca fait trop mal de rouvrir les yeux et de ne pas le voir, lui. Ca me blesse trop. Et je ne suis quand même pas maso malgré certaines apparences. _

_Ca me fait mal de le voir là, devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mes mains. A quelques pas de moi._

_Il n'a pas bougé quand je me suis levé et pas plus quand je me suis dirigé vers lui. Je crois qu'il a juste retenu son souffle. C'est peut être pour ça que ses joues se sont rougies._

_Il est beau._

_Maintenant je vais faire preuve d'autorité. Je cache mes mains pour ne pas qu'il voie qu'elles tremblent, sinon je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité. Enfin, en ai je jamais eu avec lui ? Peut être au début mais maintenant…_

_-Potter, je vais être bref…_

_J'aime quand je prends ce ton autoritaire. Je me fais peur moi-même. Enfin, un peu._

_-…Tu vas faire demi-tour immédiatement et franchir la porte qui est derrière toi. Et tout cela en silence car je ne yeux surtout pas entendre ta voix. C'est clair ?_

_Je sais que mes yeux lancent des éclairs mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est que je me suis encore avancé un peu plus ce qui parait plus que louche il faut bien le dire…_

_-Non !_

_Je suis surpris là, je l'avoue. Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant d'être terrifié. Non, au lieu de ça il me répond effrontément. _

_-Non ? Non quoi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas très clair, c'est tout._

_Et là il me pousse très doucement sur le côté pour pénétrer dans le pièce. Je ne le retiens pas. Je ne peux pas, tout simplement._

_-Potter, dis moi que je rêve ou tu viens de t'asseoir sur mon lit ?_

_Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Il faut que je me ressaisisse là. Je suis en train de me faire marcher sur les pieds par Potter. Ancien ennemi juré. Premier amour. Amant imaginaire._

_Je prends une grande goulée d'air. Il faut que je me calme. _

_Mais en fait je suis très calme. Et j'en ai marre de jouer mon cinéma. Je suis soûlé de porter mon masque en permanence. Je veux être vrai ce soir. Juste ce soir. Juste pour lui. Et tant pis s'il me découvre autrement. S'il se moque de moi. Je prends le risque. J'en ai pris de plus gros. Et même si ils me sont retombés sur la gueule je suis confiant._

_Peut être un peu trop mais bon, il faut savoir vivre dangereux._

_Alors, je baisse les bras et je desserre les poings. J'ai mal à la tête et je n'ai plus qu'une envie. M'allonger sur mon lit et que Harry me serre dans ses bras. Je n'en demande pas beaucoup plus. Je ne suis pas un pervers non plus. Enfin si Monsieur veut aller un peu plus loin…_

_Mais je rêve éveillé là…_

_Je m'approche doucement de mon lit. Très doucement. Je ne peux nier que j'ai le souffle coupé. C'est la peur. C'est l'angoisse._

_Harry ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'ai beaucoup de pensées contradictoires. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il détourne le regard mais je désire plus que tout qu'il me remarque._

_Je touche mon lit avec les genoux. Harry est assis avec les jambes qui pendent dans le vide. Il a baissé les yeux. Je me retourne lentement et m'assoie à mon tour. A côté de lui, mais pas trop près non plus. J'ai peur de son contact. Peur de ce que je pourrais faire si ma peau ne fait qu'effleurer la sienne. Je tremble et j'espère qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je me demande s'il se demande qu'est ce qui m'a fait changé d'avis. Peut être qu'il s'en fout. Où peut être qu'il n'ose pas poser la question. Je sais qu'il est parfois timide. Surtout avec les filles. Je ne suis pas une fille mais..._

…_Mais je l'aime._

_Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais homo. Peut être que, inconsciemment, la première fois que j'ai vu Harry, cette pensée est venue se glisser en moi. Et que je n'en ai jamais eu conscience. Peut être aussi que je l'ai toujours su. Me perdant dans des corps féminins sans vraiment y trouver ce que je cherchais, ce que je voulais vraiment. Prenant du plaisir à droite à gauche sans jamais être rassasié, rassuré, aimé. On ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé. On m'a désiré. Nuance dont je n'ai compris le sens que bien trop tard._

_Mais peut être que, cette nuit, ça ne sera pas trop tard… _

_Peut être que je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu. Le temps gâché._

_Et profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste surtout !_

_J'ai envie de m'allonger mais j'ai peur de le faire. On aura tout entendu, n'est ce pas ? _

_Je sens que j'ai l'air con, là, assis à côté de lui, sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Et puis ça donne un côté intime que je voie d'un mauvais œil. Je ne veux pas avoir d'espoir mais je sais que mon cœur en déborde en ce moment._

_J'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant mais cette soudaine impulsion prend fin lorsque je sens le bras de Harry se poser sur le mien._

_Nous frissonnons en même temps. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. C'est bête._

_Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je dois être fou, ou suicidaire. Nos yeux se rencontrent et ne se lâchent plus. Comme un accord muet._

_Je sens une brève pression s'exercer sur mon bras et je ne peux que me laisser tomber sur le lit derrière moi, entraînant Harry à ma suite._

_Nos regards n'ont toujours pas déviés. Je suis heureux, tout bonnement._

_Je me relève légèrement et me penche vers lui. En silence, toujours. Je m'approche de ses lèvres et pose les miennes dessus. Je crois mourir de plaisir. C'est si doux, si bon._

_J'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Soudain, je ne suis plus fatigué, mon mal de tête s'est envolé._

_Je sens qu'il me mordille la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et je ne retiens qu'avec peine un gémissement. Il sort sa langue et tout doucement vient tracer le contour de mes lèvres avec. Il est trop doux et j'emprisonne sa langue entre mes lèvres, l'obligeant à se rapprocher encore plus. Nos langues se découvrent pour la seconde fois. Et c'est le moment le plus beau de toute ma vie._

_Je me redresse encore un peu plus pour me retrouver au dessus de lui. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je ne leur ai jamais vue. Ses joues sont rouges et il à le souffle haletant._

_Il est beau._

_Je laisse mes lèvres s'égarer plus bas, je plaque des milliers de baisers sur sa peau brûlante. Je parcours son visage, m'attardant sur les lignes fermes de sa mâchoire. Il tremble entre mes bras et je souris. Sourire qu'il vient m'effacer immédiatement, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres, profitant de mon égarement pour me faire trembler encore plus fort que lui._

_Le baiser se fait langoureux, mais je sais qu'il faudra peu de temps pour le faire devenir passionné. Harry mène la danse et je le laisse faire. Je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra ce soir. Je sais que je ne résisterais pas. Il est trop beau. Et je l'aime._

_Il s'accroche à moi. Je sens ses mains plaquées contre mon dos, me faisant plier vers lui. Je détache ma bouche de la sienne et retient un autre sourire en l'entendant protester tout bas._

_J'ai envie de le toucher. De poser mes mains sur sa peau nue. De le découvrir tout entier. De le faire trembler de plaisir entre mes bras. Je veux qu'il soit à moi._

_Je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt et je le sens sursauter. Il doit être chatouilleux, comme moi. Je laisse mes mains errer sur sa peau nue. Elle est douce et je frémis. Je caresse son torse lisse et plaque mon bassin contre le sien. Il se cambre en arrière en poussant un petit cri. Je l'oblige à relever la tête pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser n'a plus rien de doux. Il est presque brutal, féroce, plein de désir et de haine. Plein d'amour trop longtemps retenu. Le désir est déjà, là, omniprésent Il nous entoure touts les deux, noue enveloppe dans son étreinte brûlante._

_Je commence par lui retirer son tee-shirt et mes yeux s'assombrissent en découvrant sa poitrine. Il est mince mais on peut deviner les muscles fins sous la peau légèrement bronzée. Je laisse courir ma langue sur sa peau et il gémit des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je veux lui faire perdre la tête. Je veux m'oublier en lui. Juste cette nuit, je veux tout oublier._

_Il se redresse d'un coup et me fait basculer sur le côté. Il à cette lueur dans les yeux qui me fait frissonner d'anticipation. Il me plaque contre le lit et ses mains commencent à s'égarer sous ma chemise fine. Il commence à enlever tous les boutons, un par un, ses yeux brillent en découvrant mon torse pâle. Sa langue trace des arabesques folles sur ma peau nue et je laisse échapper un soupir. _

_Mes mains s'égarent sur son dos musclé, traçant avec mes doigts les contours de son corps si beau. Elles continuent leur chemin plus bas, toujours plus bas pour arriver à la cambrure de ses reins. Je le sens frémir et j'aime ça. D'une main experte je lui enlève son pantalon et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Il le jette par terre et se tourne vers moi. Il est presque nu._

_Ma chemise a volée très loin et je me cambre violement quand il glisse une main sous mon pantalon. Je sais qu'il peut sentir mon désir exacerbé. Ses lèvres sont rouges et brûlantes lorsqu'il vient m'embrasser passionnément. Je ne peux que répondre à sa fougue et je lui griffe le dos tellement c'est bon._

_Je sais qu'il veut me voir nu, sous lui. Je défais fébrilement mon jean et je le laisse me le retirer. Il le fait glisser, lentement, le long de mes jambes. Il me détaille, centimètres par centimètres et je pourrais avoir du plaisir rien qu'à la manière dont il me regarde._

_Nous sommes tous les deux en boxer et ça ne suffit plus. Le noir sur sa peau caramel est exquis mais je veux le voir entier. Il comprend me laisse enlever son dernier vêtement. Je peux voir son désir fièrement dressé devant moi. Je sais qu'il en a envie et j'ai tellement envie de lui faire plaisir._

_Je souffle doucement sur son sexe tendu. Il se cambre rien qu'a cette légère caresse et j'ai un petit sourire. _

_Je pose délicatement la bouche dessus et il pousse un râle qui me fait frissonner. J'ai chaud._

_Je commence à le caresser avec ma bouche, laissant des sillons humides sur toute sa longueur, faisant des vas et viens qui doivent être horribles pour lui. Je le regarde et il n'est plus que Plaisir. Il a rejeté sa tête en arrière et je ne peux voir ses yeux mais je les imagine, brûlants, recouverts d'un voile presque transparent, perdus déjà._

_Et je le prends en bouche, d'un coup, presque violement. Je peux entendre ses cris rauques et sa main vient me caresser les cheveux. Elle se crispe sur moi tandis que je commence à bouger tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je sens son corps trembler de partout et j'accélère encore la cadence, je sais qu'il va bientôt venir et je le laisse._

_Mais lui ne veux pas._

_-Draco…arrête._

_Je ne reconnais pas sa voix, troublée par le plaisir._

_- Je ne veux…pas comme ça._

_Il m'attire à lui et écrase sa bouche contre la mienne. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis bien. Il m'a attiré dans ses bras et ses mains errent de nouveau sur mon corps. Les miennes ont également repris leur exploration. Ses mains se crispent sur mes fesses lorsque je lui caresse l'intérieur des cuisses. Il se tend sous moi et je peux sentir à quel point il est excité. Je laisse de nouveau mes lèvres vagabonder. Elles glissent vers son cou et je lui suçote la peau. Il gémit tout contre moi._

_Il a glissé une de ses mains entre nous deux et vient taquiner mon ventre. Je ne dis rien mais mon souffle s'accélère rapidement. Il descend toujours plus bas et sa main vient cueillir mon intimité. Il la prend en coupe pour commencer puis fait descendre et remonter sa main. Je n'en peux plus et enfonce ma tête dans son cou, lui mordant violement l'épaule. Je sens le sang se répandre dans ma bouche mais il n'a pas bougé. Il n'a rien dit et je m'en veux. Je lèche la blessure mais je ne peux plus me concentrer car sa main bouge de plus en plus vite. Je me cambre et plaque mon bassin contre le sien, emprisonnant sa main qui pourtant continue à me rendre fou. _

_Je ferme les yeux et je viens et gémissant. Harry m'embrasse et mes bruits se perdent dans sa bouche. Je retombe affalé sur lui et reprends avec peine ma respiration. Il me sourit doucement et je vois ses yeux briller d'amour. Ou peut être est ce le plaisir qui m'a fait perdre la tête._

_D'un coup du poignet, il fait disparaître ma semence et me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui. Ses yeux viennent se fixer dans les miens et il me chuchote tout doucement :_

_-Fais moi l'amour, Draco…_

_Je sens mes yeux s'embuer tout à coup. Je ne pensais pas…Je croyais qu'il voudrait être au dessus plutôt et le fait qu'il m'accepte en lui me donne envie de pleurer. Il a confiance en moi._

_Je lui donne un baiser. Il est doux. Harry reprend ses caresses et je sens le désir m'envahir à nouveau. Ses mains viennent taquiner mes fesses, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, comme s'il voulait qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un._

_Et je vais lui faire l'amour. Je vais oublier pour une nuit._

_Et lui va oublier pour une nuit que je suis marqué, que j'appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui, que je ne suis déjà plus très moi-même._

_Mes lèvres descendent le long de son cou et je trace un dessin sans aucun sens sur son torse. Je descends encore plus bas, rencontrant son nombril que je viens chatouiller allégrement. Il gémit presque en silence mais j'entends tout ce qu'il dit._

_Il est sensuel, il est le désir incarné. Mes mains se baladent langoureusement. Je veux qu'il me supplie. Je veux le faire crier de plaisir sous moi. Je descends encore plus bas mais ne fais qu'effleurer son désir vibrant. Il surélève le bassin et je glisse ma langue à l'endroit précis. J'entends son cri rauque et il ondule sous moi. Je joue avec ma langue, je le torture._

_Je remonte mes mains doucement, les faisant glisser sur son corps jusqu'à son visage. J'approche mes doigts de ses lèvres et il les happe gloutonnement. Il les lèches et les mordille._

_Je suis excité._

_Je reprends ma main et vient taquiner son entrée étroite. Il gémit violement et j'entre un doigt en lui. Il pousse un cri rauque de plaisir mais je sais que la douleur n'est pas loin. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal mais il prend ma main de lui-même pour m'obliger à continuer. Il à du sentir mon hésitation. J'enfonce deux doigts de plus en lui et je le sens se tendre sous moi. Je sais qu'il à mal. Je bouge doucement les doigts, je ne veux pas être trop brusque. Il se détend et le plaisir revient. Je continue à le préparer, je sais que la pénétration fait mal._

_Il halète maintenant. Il surélève le bassin de plus en plus, essayant de se coller à moi. Il veux plus et moi aussi._

_-Draco, viens…_

_Je fais glisser délicatement ma main vers l'extérieur et il soupire de frustration. Je remonte mon corps vers lui et m'allonge doucement sur lui. Je l'embrasse tandis que mes mains viennent chercher un appui. Je me relève en prenant son corps avec moi. Il est tout près et je le vois se cambrer pour s'approcher encore plus. Il va venir tout seul si je ne fais rien._

_Je m'approche doucement. J'ai un peu peur quand même. Je touche son intimité de mon sexe et il fait un petit mouvement brusque. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps je le sais._

_Je m'enfonce en lui, doucement. Je me retire et recommence plusieurs fois. Il se cambre à n'en plus pouvoir. Je lis de la douleur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il me regarde mais je vois autre chose aussi. Et c'est cette chose qui m'oblige à m'enfoncer jusqu'au bout. Il crispe ses mains sur mes épaules, les griffant._

_Je suis tétanisé par le plaisir, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Je sens que mon esprit s'égare et que mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Je suis au bord du gouffre et Harry commence à se mouvoir de lui-même. Il veut que je bouge et me le fait sentir impatiemment._

_Mes vas et viens sont très doux et le plaisir commence à monter doucement, en crescendo. Je gémis tellement c'est bon._

_Cette nuit je vais oublier. Je vais oublier que demain je ne serai plus moi, que demain ma vie va changer. Que demain, je vais perdre mon âme qui est déjà a moitié consumée._

_Je veux oublier la souffrance et la peur en me perdant dans ce corps tant aimé._

_Je veux évacuer ma peine en donnant mon cœur tout entier._

_Je veux vivre, cette nuit. Vivre avant de mourir complètement._

_Harry gémit et je retourne sur terre. Je ne plane pas complètement. J'agrippe ses hanches fines et bouge de plus en plus vite. Je veux me perdre en lui. Je ne veux plus rien sentir à part le plaisir. Je veux m'oublier. Je veux mourir, ce soir. Dans ses bras et même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible, je fais un joli rêve._

_Il atteint les limbes du plaisir et je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre. Je vois le Paradis et mes yeux se voilent. Une lumière blanche jaillit et je ferme les yeux._

_J'entends Harry crier mon nom et je sens le Plaisir m'envahir, comme une vague déferlante, entraînant tout sur son passage, me réduisant à presque rien. Je frissonne comme un damné. Je perçois, comme dans un autre monde, les mains de Harry couvrirent mes épaules et je plonge dans un océan vert en ouvrant les yeux. J'aimerais m'y noyer mais je sais que je ne peux pas couler. Je suis trop fort. Voila tout. J'aimerais y percevoir toute une vie mais je ne vois que du vide. Et j'ai mal._

_Il a compris. Et ça depuis longtemps. Mais nous faisons semblant tous les deux de ne pas savoir, pour l'instant, c'est tellement plus facile de faire semblant. Tellement plus facile de se cacher la vérité. Tellement plus facile de se mentir. La vie est si belle comme ça._

_Je m'effondre dans ses bras pour ne plus voir ses yeux qui me remplissent de regret. Qui me font regretter de vivre. Il m'enroule de son corps. Nos deux chaleurs se confondent. Nos deux corps ne font plus qu'un et j'aimerais me fondre en lui._

_Je pose ma tête contre son torse et j'entends les battements de son cœur qui bat. C'est beau. C'est ma mélodie préférée et j'aimerais pouvoir l'écouter en boucle. _

_Mais la nuit sera trop courte je le sais. Il y a tant de choses que je sais et que j'aimerais oublier. J'aimerais pouvoir effacer, pouvoir reconstruire, pouvoir recommencer. J'aimerais renaître pour pouvoir aimer. Pour profiter d'une vie nouvelle qui me laisserait le choix._

_D'une vie ou Harry serait le centre de mon monde. Et où le mal n'existerait pas._

_Je me sens frissonner et les bras se resserrent autour de moi comme un cocon. J'ai besoin de contact. Je lève doucement la main et vient frôler son visage. Je sens ses cheveux mouillés de sueur sous mes doigts. Je les laisse caresser sa peau humide. Je sens son souffle sur le mienne. J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite._

_Je sais que nous ne referons pas l'amour cette nuit. Je le sais c'est tout et lui aussi. C'est comme ça…et pas autrement comme disait mon père. J'ai envie de rire. Les préceptes de père me reviennent maintenant, alors que je suis si bien. _

_Il m'a empoisonné et je l'ai remercié. Il m'a détruit et je l'ai aimé. Plus qu'un fils. _

_Mais mon cœur brûle désormais pour quelqu'un d'autre, papa. Et ce jusqu'à la déraison. Et je ne suis pas désolé._

_Je crois que tu as perdu, tout simplement. C'est drôle comme tout peut arriver si vite. Oui, c'est drôle._

_Je sens la fatigue m'alourdir mais je ne veux pas céder. Je dois faire quelque chose avant. Je dois lui dire. Je sais qu'il sait mais il faut que je lui dise. Il le faut absolument._

_Alors, je relève tout doucement la tête. Il a posé la sienne sur le côté pour pouvoir m'observer. Ses yeux brillent de nouveau et j'en suis heureux._

_Je me redresse légèrement et tout de suite le froid m'envahit. Harry d'un mouvement leste du poignet fait léviter le drap jusqu'à nous et nous recouvre._

_Je sens la chaleur se répandre en moi comme un soleil. Je m'approche tout doucement de son visage, comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer, peur qu'il ne s'enfuie loin de moi, comme toujours._

_Mais non, là il ne bouge pas. Il m'attend. Je pose mes lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. C'est un baiser nouveau. Très lent, où je peux sentir tout ce qu'il à en lui. Où je peux sentir tout de lui. Nos langues fusionnent comme si elles avaient vécus toutes leurs vies ensemble, et ça me va très bien._

_Mais je suis obligé de me dégager en douceur sinon je ne le dirais jamais. Et m'en voudrais à jamais._

_Je descelle mes lèvres et m'éloigne de quelques centimètres. Harry à plongé ses yeux dans les miens et, pour une fois, j'aimerais ne pas pouvoir lire dedans car ce que j'y vois me déchire, me transperce, m'anéantis._

_J'y lis de l'amour. Peut être encore plus fort que le mien. Et je voudrais tant, pour une fois, y lire de la haine. Comme avant._

_Je ne devrais pas le dire mais je ne peux pas._

_Mes yeux sont bloqués dans les siens, il m'emprisonne les sens et c'est avec une voie que je ne me connais pas que je sors cette phrase qui m'a coûtée tant de douleur et pour laquelle je n'ai pas finis de souffrir :_

_-Je t'aime…_

_J'aimerais pouvoir ne rien lire dans ses yeux à cette déclaration mais ce que je vois me bouleverse. Me transperce tellement c'est fort. J'y découvre le même sentiment que le mien en décuplé si cela est même possible. J'y vois une mer d'amour, sans aucunes vagues, sans aucuns recueils…pas même un bateau pour voguer dessus. Elle est lisse et est tout à moi. Il m'attend pour la découvrir et j'aimerais tant la visiter avec lui._

_Oh, oui Harry, comme je le voudrais. Mais je ne peux pas…_

_Je ne peux pas…_

_Et là je vois avec horreur sa bouche s'ouvrir. NON, je ne veux pas qu'il parle._

_Il ne doit surtout pas parler sinon c'est ma perte._

_Car je connais les mots qu'il s'apprête à prononcer, ce sont le miroir des miens._

_Et s'ils sortent de ses lèvres je vais mourir, ici, sur ce lit, dans ses bras et je ne veux pas._

_Je ne veux pas, tout simplement alors dans un geste désespéré, je plaque ma main sur ses lèvres, étouffant ses mots, leur ordonnant de repartir. Et je lis de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Harry. Et j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui chuchote d'une voix fiévreuse :_

_-Ne le dis pas…_

_Ca sonne comme une supplication et c'en est une sans doute. Et Harry m'écoute._

_Et là je voudrais lui crier de me désobéir. Pour une fois. Je voudrais qu'il me hurle ses mots. Je voudrais qu'ils me vrillent les tympans, qu'ils s'enfoncent en moi pour me blesser, pour me faire comprendre que je suis bien vivant._

_Mais il ne dit rien. Il se tait. Et je meurs un peu plus dans ses bras._

_Et la lune continue de briller. Comme les étoiles qui meurent sans cesser véritablement de vivre._

_Et j'aimerais monter au ciel, pour briller continuellement._

_Pour vivre sans jamais mourir._

_Pour être avec toi pour toujours._

_Pour vivre mon amour comme au premier jour._

_Pour être je jour et la nuit à tes côtés._

_Pour t'aimer._

_Ma main est depuis longtemps retombée mais tes yeux eux ne m'ont plus quittés._

_Et je brûle de l'intérieur, je me consume à petit feu._

_Je vais te perdre._

_Très bientôt._

_Et tu le sais._

_-Tu as le choix, Draco…_

_Je savais que tu essayerais, tu essayes toujours. Gryffondor. Mais je t'en veux quand même. Car cela ne sert à rien, car cela ne fait que me blesser un peu plus, qu'enfoncer un peu plus la lame qui me ravage le cœur._

_Et car je suis obligé de te répondre._

_-Non, Harry, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolé._

_Et là tu te redresses et je sais que la colère t'envahit. Je sais que tu voudrais hurler de rage, tempêter et laisser libre cours à ta colère. Je le sais car les mêmes sentiments m'obsèdent. Les mêmes émotions me paralysent mais moi je les contourne alors que toi tu te jettes dedans de plein fouet. C'est notre plus grande différence et il a fallu qu'elle nous sépare, Harry._

_-On à tous le choix, Draco et tu es en train de faire le mauvais._

_Ne prononce pas ses mots, je t'en prie, Harry sinon il va falloir que je parte._

_-Tu as tort, Harry, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir choisir. Tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre._

_Je sens la colère monter en moi car il a prononcé exactement les paroles que je ne voulais pas entendre. Et je lui en veux, terriblement. _

_-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi…_

_Et là je sais que je viens de faire une erreur, mais ça n'est peut être pas plus mal…_

_-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, Draco, oublies moi un peu pour une fois…_

_Si tu savais comme j'aimerais…_

_-…Je…je ne te comprends pas, Draco. Tu m'échappes._

_Il est passé de la fureur à l'incompréhension mais la douleur reste là, toujours et je sais qu'elle ne s'en ira plus jamais._

_-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Harry, tu es arrivé trop tard, tout simplement. Tu n'as pas pu gagner pour une fois._

_Je vois que la douleur fait place à la tristesse, sentiments si proches…Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable alors je prends son visage entre mes mains :_

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, tu as déjà trop combattue…Tu n'aurais pas pu vaincre cette fois-ci alors ne regrette rien._

_Je lui chuchote ses mots à l'oreille et je sais qu'ils ne veulent rien dire, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Car un vide immense est venu s'installer dans mon cœur et je sais que plus jamais il ne sera comblé._

_-Je m'en veux tellement, Draco…pardonne moi._

_Je sens les larmes rouler le long de mes mains, elles me brûlent mais la douleur ne vient pas. J'ai déjà trop mal._

_-Non…non…_

_J'empêche ses larmes de s'égarer trop bas en les cueillant sous ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure, je ne veux pas que ses yeux soient rougis, ils sont si beaux quand ils brillent de joie, de vie._

_Il s'agrippe à moi, nous sommes à genoux sur le lit, tous les deux et je le serre dans mes bras. Nous sommes nus. _

_Il pose sa tête au creux de mon cou et je sens ses larmes me couler le long du dos. C'est une étrange sensation. Et je ne peux pas détacher mes bras de sa taille car il m'emprisonne et puis ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais…_

_Nos cœurs battent au même rythme, un peu lent, un peu trop d'ailleurs._

_Nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Un peu trop peut être._

_Et je n'ai qu'une certitude :_

_Je l'aime._

_Et la seconde n'en est pas vraiment une :_

_Je dois partir._

_J'ai rendez vous._

_Avec le diable._

_Avec la mort._

_Avec la délivrance…_

_Et je lui chuchoterais ces derniers mots : protège moi de ce que je suis…_

_Et il ne pourra pas mais tant pis._

_Et je sais qu'il me laissera partir. Je sais qu'il ne me retiendra pas même s'il en crève d'envie et même si j'en meurs d'avance._

_Je sais qu'on s'embrassera une dernière fois, un baiser d'adieu qui sera doux et tendre et dans lequel, tous deux, nous essayerons d'oublier que c'est le dernier. _

_Je sais que je m'en irais le cœur lourd, déchiré de l'intérieur. Mais je m'en irais._

_Et il n'essayera pas de m'en empêcher._

_Il ne dira rien mais ne détournera pas les yeux quand on se regardera pour la dernière fois._

_Il ne dira rien mais me suivra des yeux jusqu'au bout._

_Il ne dira rien mais je saurai que son cœur me parle tout le temps._

_Il ne dira rien…_

…_mais je saurais qu'il m'aime._

_Il ne dira rien et je sais pourquoi._

_Parce que…_

* * *

_Les amants de l'aurore_

_Se donnent encore_

_Dans des lits froissés_

_Au cœur qui cogne encore_

_Est-ce l'amour ou la mort_

_Qui les gardent enlacés_

_**Fin**_

Je voudrais **remercier** tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire...

J'ai écris un lemon ( petit rougissement)...c'est mon premier alors j'espere qu'il n'est pas trop pourritou...

Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires alors n'hésitez pas!

**Bisous à tous!**


	2. note

Ceci Est une note car j'ai des problèmes avec ma fan fiction, notamment je ne reçois aucun message d'alerte, ni les reviews et elle ne s'affiche pas sur la page de fan fiction…C'est un essai !


	3. note deux

Essai !


End file.
